Past Memory: OVA
by Amane Rika
Summary: It's just not fair! Why can't I be like any other normal boy? Why must I pretend I'm a girl! Why" Follow 'Princess' Atem's journey from being a dress wearing 'girl' to a skirt wearing 'boy', with all the comical incidents in-between.
1. one

**MISC. STUFF FROM RIKA -- **

Hi, minna! I'm back with another story to share with you... even though the one I've been working on isn't even near completion yet. It's a side-story that Youlan wrote as a companion piece to Past Memory and it stars Atem as a young ten year-old boy who dresses up a girl on his mother's orders. Why, some might ask? 

I don't want to start giving away plot lines but ... it's one that is the reason why this fanfic was even written in the first place. In the main story, Atem was supposed to be sacrificed as part of a plot by a very ambitious man who wanted the throne of Egypt for himself. But to save him, his mother secretly exchanged him with his twin sister. Now, because everyone thought it was he who had died, Atem had to dress up as a girl and pretend he was his sister. This story is to explain how he eventually revealed his true identity as a man and stop his 'crossdressing' days. o 

I'm posting this 'junk' here only once and for reference purposes.

**Title:** Past Memory -- OVA  
**Author:** Youlan  
**Translator:** Rika (Me)  
**Summary:** This is a story of a ten year-old Egyptian prince who is tired of his life, feeling that he has no control of it. Follow the adventures of said Prince as he gets a chance to see the world in which he was born into and will one day rule over.  
**Pairings:** None  
**Rating:** PG  
**Genres:** General, Adventure  
**Warnings:** Ancient Egypt AU, crossdressing men   
**Disclaimer:** _Yu-Gi-Oh_ is the property of Takahashi Kazuki, Shonen Jump, TV Tokyo, Konami, 4Kids Entertainment and a bunch of other companies. 

Please check out my bio for links to the original chapters in Chinese if you are interested in reading them. But first, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Past Memory: OVA**  
Chapter 1

* * *

_I do not want to conceal myself anymore! I really wish I could take off that false mask. I truly wish that I can live on this world with my own true position and appearance ..._

----------------------

_From the moment I could remember, I had been treated and raised like a girl, even though I did not know why that was so. I once tried to resist it, but all I got in return was my mother's tears. I've always thought that I was truly similar to a puppet controlled by other people, with no freedom of my own. _

Until that day came ... and that person ... changed my life ... 

----------------------

_On this year, I was ten but was about to be eleven years old. Why? Because in five days, it would be my birthday. The entire country were looking forward to that day's approach. All except me. When I think of having to attend the celebration as a girl for this year's birthday, I couldn't bring myself to be happy. How vexing!_

{**In the Palace**} 

"Mother! Why must I dress like a girl again this year?!" I angrily shout at her. 

"Uro [1], you know the reason why ..." My mother lowered her head while tears began to form at the corners of her eyes. 

"I don't want to! I absolutely will not do it!" I roared the final part at her and promptly ran out of her room. I end up hiding in my room. I feel so resentful! 

Even a criminal could live with their true identity. What about me? A prince of Egypt, the heir to the throne of Egypt, reduced to dressing up as a girl every day. Thinking about it now, it is rather laughable. When I think about this, the corners of my mouth unconsciously curled up into a slight smile. 

"Prince Atem [2]." My mother's personal maid, Sala, comes to stand next to me. "Please try to understand ... after all, the Queen is doing this for your own good. Besides ..." She looks at me. "Your Highness, when you dress as a female, it doesn't look all that funny. On the contrary, it looks quite natural." She smiles. 

It seems she only said that to console me but when I heard it, I become enraged! 

"That's enough! Be quiet!" I furiously shout and stood up. "I am a man! I do not want to dress as a gentle and fragile girl any more! I hate it so much!" I bark out. 

"Your Highness ..." Apparently, she wanted to say something else but I didn't give her the time to. 

"Get out! Don't come here any more!" I point towards the door. 

----------------------

_In the evening, I honestly didn't want to stay in the palace so I quietly changed clothes. Unfortunately no matter what I changed into, it was still feminine costumes. Oh well ... I was forced to change into the most plain outfit. I wear a hooded black cloak and after leaving behind a note with a few simple sentences on the table, I slip out of the palace through a hidden door when the guards weren't paying attention._

**To Be Continued ...**

**_Author's Corner:_**

Youlan: This "Extra Story" was typed up purely for explaining how the Pharaoh changed back into dressing in male attire. Because when I was typing the chapters for Past Memory, I forgot to consider this point. Now I hastily bring to you ... 

Through a reader who called attention to this, I became aware that the story lacked this part. I wish to ask for everyone's forgiveness. (kowtows) 

**_Final Words from Rika:_**

People who have read the other story that this is based from (namely Past Memory), you don't have to read these notes. It's just for the readers who haven't seen the other story. 

[1] This wasn't what Youlan (the author) used. She had made up a nickname that was based on the name she used for the main character. Since I didn't use the name she chosen, it wouldn't make sense to keep the nickname the same as well since no one would understand the connection or meaning of the word. I used the name 'Uro' which means 'king' in Egyptian in its stead. 

[2] Like I mentioned in the first footnote, I changed the main character's name here. Why? I didn't like the original name used and it would have sounded strange to people who don't speak/understand Chinese. In it's place, I am using the name that Takahashi-sensei had used for Yami no Yuugi, Atem/Atemu. It just seemed better that way. 

Before I stop typing, I just want to add that all reviews are always welcome. And a big thanks to the people who read this story. It's for you people that I am even going through all this trouble to translating this fanfic into English. 

* * *

**Uploaded to Fanfiction.net on May 14, 2004. **


	2. two

* * *

**Past Memory OVA**  
_Chapter 2_

* * *

"Ah, I've finally slipped out of there ..." I spoke cheerfully as I watched the palace become more distant from me. "Hmm ... but where am I going to stay tonight?" I begin to feel worry as I look around at my surroundings, hoping I can find a temporary place to rest. Unfortunately, the streets in the evening do not have much lighting so I had to rely on my naturally good eyesight to identify the buildings. 

After walking about for a while, I discover a house with its lights still on. In front of it, a sign was hung indicating that it was a hostel. 

_'This is exactly what I am looking for.'_ I push open the door and went inside. 

"Welcome!" An old fellow comes over to greet me and asks, "Little lady, what do you need? Do you want lodging? Or is it just food?" 

_'Little ... little lady?!'_ I glance over at him, feeling slightly insulted. But after looking down at my own clothing, I realize at once why he had addressed me in such a manner. 

I was wearing a plain colored one-piece dress with shoes meant for women. On my ears, I wore feminine earrings as well as a necklace around my neck. Added to that, my face looked very elegant and my limbs were slender. Clearly, I looked like a girl! 

_'Alas ... no wonder he would call me that ...'_ I laugh bitterly in my mind. "Please give me a room for one." I told him, while thinking to myself, _'Oh ... by Ra ... why is my voice so thin?'_

"Alright, come with me." The man takes me up to the second floor and opens a door to a room. "May I ask if this one is good enough?" He inquires. 

I take a look at the decorations in the room. The bed was placed near the window and next to it was a small table. In a corner of the room, there is a desk with writing utensils on it. 

"Yes, this room will do nicely." I answer, satisfied, and deftly hand over to him two necklaces made of pure gold. 

"I want to stay here until I wish to leave." I tell him. 

"Of course, whatever you want." He happily held the two necklaces as he retreated from the room. 

_'As I thought, he a commoner who only thinks about money ... even his demeanor and mode of addressing me changed ...'_

I lay on the bed, still not completely believing that everything went so smoothly. I've finally escaped from there! From that glorious prison of gold and jade! I'm free! 

----------------------

**_Author's Corner:_**

_Youlan: This chapter is really short ... because I honestly can't do anymore ... Not only that, I also have to type up the next chapter to the main story ... Ah! I'm going to die soon!! _

Yami Youlan: How can you still have time to be idle here?! Hurry up and go type the next chapter to "Past Memory"! 

Youlan: Yes ... [You should let me rest for a moment ...] 

Yami Youlan: You want to rest? You can do that ... but before we discuss this further, finish your typing! [Heh, you better not start believing that I have no idea of what you're thinking about.]

* * *

**Posted on June 1, 2004 by Rika. **


	3. three

**RIKA'S NOTES:**

I want to say thank you to the people who reviewed this fanfic. 

_Roanna_: I thought I did mention something about this in the other story but maybe I didn't. Oh well, at least you still managed to find it anyway. 

Here's the third chapter to this story! Enjoy.

* * *

**Past Memory: OVA**  
_Chapter 3_

* * *

"Prince Atem, it is time to get up." 

A palace maid responsible for taking care after Atem's daily activities entered the bedroom but she couldn't believe what she saw in front of her: there wasn't a single thing on the bed! 

"Prince ... Prince Atem?!" She worriedly began to search for him yet no matter how hard she looked, she couldn't find him. At this point, she was very afraid. 

"By ... by the gods! I must report this to the Queen at once!" 

The maid then hastily ran out of the room, not paying attention at all to the note Atem had left behind on the table. 

----------------------

"What did you say?! Uro ... Uro is missing?!" The Queen shouted, sounding anxious. 

"Yes ... yes." The maid was so frightened that she began trembling uncontrollably. 

"Where ... where did he run off to?! His birthday celebration is the day after tomorrow ... what are we doing to do now?!" The Queen began pacing around the room, feeling extremely worried. 

"Go and find him! I don't care if you search inside or outside of the palace, just search everywhere! You must find him!" 

Once her order was out, it seemed like almost all of the servants in the palace had gone on the search. Some began looking in areas in the palace itself, while others changed their appearance to search among the general populace. They all hoped that they could find the Prince soon! 

In all of their minds, they all secretly thought, 'By Ra, Prince Atem ... where are you?' 

----------------------

{**In a Hostel**} 

"Ah ... what a good night's sleep I had ..." 

This Prince Atem, who had caused such a great uproar in the palace, had just awoken from his rest. He began to stretch his arms and rubbed his eyes, hoping to clear his head a little. Atem looked at the surroundings, noticing that they were the same as the day before. He was still in the same small room. 

"Hmm, I really am still here. I thought that yesterday was just a dream ..." 

Smiling cheerfully, he looked towards the door to the room. Over there was a basin full of clean water from the Nile River and a towel. 

"Heh, apparently the service at this hostel is rather good. They even prepare the water for you to use." He yawned a little, thinking to himself, 'I'm still a little sleepy ... maybe after washing my face ...' 

----------------------

After washing his face and combing his hair, Atem picked up his clothing. But after looking at them for a moment, he scowled. 

"What ... what kind of clothes are these!!!!" 

He looked again at the clothing the hostel's owner had given him ... a long, red dress! 

"Just great ... but I don't have any other choice but to wear this ..." Unwillingly, he changed into the dress and stood before the mirror. 

"By Ra ..." He saw in the mirror's reflection a maiden approaching the full flower of beauty, with an upright appearance and slender limbs. Added to the fact that he wasn't too tall in the first place ... The person in the mirror could truly cause any man to fall madly in love with her. 

"Is ... is this me?! Is this really me?!" 

Feeling powerless, he sat on the bed. 'How could I look so much like a girl?! I'm the Prince of Egypt! In the future, how am I going to lead the country looking like this ...' 

----------------------

As Atem was agonizing over how he looked, someone began to softly knock on the door. 

"Oh? Please come in ..." 

The owner of the hostel pushed open the doors and entered the room. 

He spoke as he was putting breakfast on the table. "I see you're awake. How is it? Does the clothes fit you?" 

"Yes ... it fits me ... very well." Atem answered, softly. He thought sarcastically to himself, 'I really don't know how can you choose so well ... picking me something that anyone would think that I was a girl if they were to see it.' 

"That's good. The dress is my deceased younger sister's favorite one to wear, actually." 

"Huh?! This ... this dress?!" Atem was surprised, thinking, 'What?! You actually gave me a dress that a dead person wore before?! Ra, would I be punished by you for wearing this? I'm a man, after all ...' 

"Ah, you really don't have to mind it so much since no one else has worn it after my sister's death. At that time, I thought ... I wanted to give the dress to a girl who was perfect for it. But because of that, I've waited for many years ... and that girl hasn't appeared to me ... until yesterday ..." 

"I know of your kind intentions but ..." Atem wanted to explain that he was not a girl but the other man continued on talking. 

"When I saw you come in yesterday, I knew at once that the new owner of the dress had appeared! That person is you ... I think you are the only one who can truly own this dress. Please accept it." 

After finishing his words, the man left, not waiting for Atem to finish his explanation. 

Atem himself just sat stupidly on the bed for a full hour, his mind drawing a complete blank on the situation. 

'By Ra ... I ... do I really look so much ... so much like a girl?!' 

----------------------

**_Author's Corner:_**

_Youlan: This chapter doesn't have much plot. It's purely for getting some revenge on the Pharaoh (Yami Yuugi). _

Yami Yuugi/Pharaoh: Damn you ... how could you protray me like a girl?! You don't want to live, do you? 

Kaiba/Priest Seto: (after reading the chapter) 'burst out laughing' Hehehehe ... (The two continue snickering) 

Youlan: Even the Priest, who usually is so calm, is laughing. Yay! I've succeeded! 

Yami Youlan: Hey! ... I wouldn't be so happy now ... 

(Yami Youlan is looking at the Duel Monsters, Yami Yuugi and the Pharaoh, all flaming with rage behind her.)

* * *

**Posted on June 11, 2004 by Rika.**


	4. four

**RIKA'S MESSAGE:**

I'm sorry about not posting this chapter up sooner. I guess I just forgot about doing it ... Anyway, there's something that I should mention before I forget about this too. Originally, Youlan wrote this chapter in three parts ... but I've decided to post each part as a different chapter because I think it would be confusing if I had done it all together. Why? Because she had written comments in each part. It would be confusing to include them in there as one chapter and even more so if I had wrote the comments all together at the bottom of the page. Oh well. Unfortunately, that means that this chapter will be really short. 

_Roanna Luna_: Well, that's what the words say in Chinese. I guess it's safe to assume that the people who call him 'Prince' probably know the truth about what had happened. They also probably only call him that when he's alone and not in front of everyone ... heh. Then that will be really weird. 

I should remember to mention this story in the other one ... but I don't want to seem like I'm advertising it. Anyway, please enjoy this little chapter. THE plot thickens ... haha.

* * *

**Past Memory: OVA**  
_Chapter 4_

* * *

After eating a hasty breakfast, Atem promptly left the hostel. He was complaining to himself the whole time. 

'... have those people not seen a man before? [AN: He forgot that he was dressed as a woman.] Why were they all just staring at me like that for? ... it made me feel so uncomfortable ...' 

Just a few moments earier when he appeared in the hostel's dining hall, his presence immediately attracted the attention of the people in the room. As their eyes all turned towards his direction, Atem felt very uneasy. As a result, when the inn's owner brought his breakfast over to him, he ate it all as quickly as possible. Once he paid the bill, he left the place at once. Atem felt that the hostel had become a zoo and he had no intention of becoming one of its animals. 

"Ah ... it's been a day since I left the palace ... I wonder what's the situation in there now?" Atem muttered to himself. 'They're probably looking anxiously for me now ... my mother must be very worried ...' As he gave it more thought, the more guilt he felt. 

"Argh ... I better not dwell on this ... In any case, I will return to the palace soon!" He looked over at the lively marketplace. 'Well, I should then cherish all the more this period of freedom I have.' 

Cheerfully, he began to wander around the market. Because it was his first time there, he was very curious about everything there. One moment, he was staring at a foreign merchant and the next, he was gazing at a camel leisurely drinking water. Then he watched a group of acrobats perform, his eyes following their every move. 

'Ah, how interesting ...' 

He quickly walked by a building, not noticing that a man's eyes lit up when he saw him. The man spoke to his companion, saying "Hehe, what do you think about this one?" He pointed over at Atem. 

"Huh?" The other person sized Atem up with a glance. "That's pretty high quality." He smiled craftily. 

"In that case ... leave it to me." The first man stood up and called out to Atem, "Young lady, please wait a moment!" 

Atem turned around, while thinking to himself, 'Is he calling out to me?' 

"You dropped something." He handed Atem a necklace. 

"Eh? This necklace doesn't belong to me ..." Atem looked up at the man. "I think you ...!" 

Suddenly, his nose was covered by a piece of cloth. 'What ... what does this guy want?' Atem tried to resist the man, but the anesthetic took effect too quickly and strongly. Soon after, he fainted over to unconsciousness. 

When the man saw this, a malicious smile appeared on his face. 

"Hehehe ... today's acquisition is really profitable." He looked towards the unconscious Atem. "I'm sure that Kemnebi [Rika: name change! It means 'Black panther', I think ...] can sell her for a good price ... hehehe!" 

----------------------

**_Author's Notes:_**

_Pharaoh: Damn ... (He's so angry, he's speechless.) _

Youlan: Are ... are you angry at me? 

Pharaoh: Damn you ... receive your death sentence! (He punishes Youlan with a game of darkness) 

Youlan: Oh ... someone, save me! I still need to type the next chapter! 

Pharaoh: Damn you! Don't even think about it!

* * *

**Posted on June 23, 2004 by Rika. **


	5. five

**Message From Rika:**

Happy Independence Day to all the U.S. readers out there! I'm back with another update for this story. I'm sorry that it's so short, but a short chapter is better than no chapter, ne? 

_Millennium_: Thanks for your review. Yes, I did translate all of this from Chinese ... probably because I'm really bored or something. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. 

_Roanna Luna_: I guess I should mention it a few more times in 'Past Memory' when I get around to doing the next chapter. laughs Atem's troubles are getting worse, but there's a 'savior' coming to his rescue. If you can actually call that person a 'savior'. 

* * *

**Past Memory OVA**  
_Chapter 5_

* * *

'Ooh ... This .... This place is ...'

Slowly, Atem opened his eyes. 

"What a dark place ... Where am I? Is this a small room?" He tried to move his body. "Oh!" Atem suddenly felt a peal of tingling in his arms and legs. 

'This ... this is?!' It seems that he didn't know when he was bound by a rope. 'What happened to me?!' Atem recalled the scene when he had fainted but he couldn't remember anything else. 

"Are you awake?" A cold voice spoke near his ear. 

Atem quickly turned his head towards the voice, seeing that it came from a man. "You ..." As he thought to himself, 'This man ...', he found himself able to remember everything that had happened to him. 

"Release me! Why have you brought me here?!" 

The man smiled slightly as he stepped forward and lifted Atem's chin. "Why, it's for business, of course. It's so hard to find someone as high quality as yourself." 

Atem thought angrily to himself, 'High quality ...?! Damn him. Don't tell me that this guy thinks I'm a woman too?!' 

"Ugh!" Atem flung away his hand and spat, "Don't touch me with your dirty hands!" 

"Ah, it seems that you have a rather stubborn disposition." Once more, he lifted up his chin. "But don't you worry. The rules here don't allow us to do anything to the merchandise. In this way, we can maintain our good reputation. This is also the reason why the guests like to come here." 

The man used a knife to undo the binds around Atem, surprising him in the process. 

"Don't misunderstand me. I'm only doing this because I don't want the rope to leave marks on your skin. You better not be thinking of escaping. If you do, the consequences are very frightening for you." 

As he spoke, he began retreating from the room. The sounds of the door closing and a lock being clicked was heard. 

' ... He wants to treat me like a commodity?! Hmph! What a bunch of nonsense!' Atem scanned the small room before using his hands to knock around the walls. He wanted to know how thick they were. 

" ... If I wanted to escape from this place, it wouldn't be a problem at all. But ..." From a ventilation opening, he could see a lot of people standing guard outside. 

"It would be great if I had a sword in my hands now ... the problem is that there nothing here to use as one ..." He looked through the opening again. 'Actually, if I used my powers, I could escape from here very quickly. Yet ...' He remembered what his father once told him. 

_Listen carefully. You have a very great power within your body but this power cannot be used whenever you want to do so or else it will cause disaster for others. The main principle for this is: You cannot use your powers to harm the people of Egypt._

'Alas ... those men are also Egyptians ...' Atem sighed softly. 

"Since that's the case, I can only figure out a plan of escape as I go ..." 

--------------------

**_Author's Corner:_**

_Youlan: At least I was able to protect your body ... Don't hit me again ... (Her whole body shakes) _

Pharaoh: ... Very well. I will not hit you this time. But there's still something left ... 

Youlan: I ... I know ... I'll let you leave in the next chapter ... 

* * *

**Posted on July 4, 2004 by Rika.**


	6. six

**Message from Rika:**

Nothing much for me to say here, other than I'm sorry for posting this up late. 

> _Pharaohs Angel_: Thanks; it makes the time I spent translating this worthwhile. 
> 
> _Roanna Luna_: As you know, I did tell Youlan what you said and she wanted me to answer you with this message -- 
> 
> "I don't deny that Past Memory and its OVA are both very superficial novels. This is because when I first started writing this story, I was in the fifth year of primary school. Therefore the plot, details, character protrayal, and even the name selection may seem childish to some people. 
> 
> "I found out myself that the words and writing style I used has slowly matured over time. I believe it began while I was writing Chapter 24 of Past Memory. At that time, I had began secondary school (seventh year). Looking back at it now, I would laugh at myself because I think that the stuff I wrote before is so bad that it's hard for me to read them."

* * *

**Past Memory OVA**  
_Chapter 6_

* * *

[**Slave Trader's Place**]

"Welcome!" A man greeted to a guest. 

The guest was the most respected priest in Egypt -- Priest Meti. He even brought with him his favored grandson, Seto. But because the two had changed outfits, no one could recognize them. 

Meti spoke to his grandson. "Seto, in order to reward you for your improvement in your powers, I'm letting you choose one of these women as your companion." 

"Yes ... grandfather." Seto seemed to have be very unwilling in this matter. He was not interested in choosing a woman at all. 'Ugh! Females are so boring ... why did my grandfather bring me to this place ...? What nonsense.' He thought this as he walked, looking here and there. 

Suddenly he felt a strong power. 'How can there be such power here?' He followed the power back to its source: a small room with a door that seemed to be locked. He noticed that there was a ventilation opening on the wall and looked through it. Seto saw Atem sitting in a corner, his eyes closed as he rested. 

' ... She has the power in her body ... why?' Seto found himself unable to figure out why. 

"Seto?" Meti's voice broke him out of his thoughts. "Have you found someone suitable?" Meti asked him. 

"Grandfather ... I want her." Seto pointed towards Atem. 'Why does she have this power in her body? I want to find out about this.' 

"Her? Very well." Meti called over one of the slave trading merchants and threw him a bag of money. "I want that girl. Open the door." 

"Of course!" The merchant was very happy and opened the door. 

'Now what do they want?' Atem looked at them as Seto walked over and dragged him up. 

"Let's go." He said. 

"Huh?" Atem was shocked for a moment. Seto, not waiting for him to figure out what was going on, pulled him out of the room. "Hey, wait a minute. What's going on here?" He asked Seto, bewildered. The other didn't answer at first, but instead dragged him into the carriage. 

"... I bought you ... so from now on, you are my companion." Seto answered coldly. 

"Bought ... bought me?!" Atem nearly burst out laughing. 'How can it be that I can be bought so easily?' 

"Seto?" Meti left the place as well. "You seem to be in a hurry." 

He also seated himself in the carriage and carefully looked over Atem. "So this is your companion? You have good taste." Meti smiled. 

'Hahaha ...' Atem thought bitterly to himself while Seto didn't answer him. 

"That's right. Little girl, why were you there? Were you sold by your parents?" Meti asked. 

"Eh ... no ... I was snatched by them." Atem thought angrily as he said this, 'How dare they treat me like that?! I'll remember this!' 

"I see ... I guess your parents must be very worried then?" 

'That's true ... my mother is probably worried to death about me ...' Once he thought this, Atem's face had a anxious expression. 

"You don't have to worry. This grandson of mine won't do anything to you." Meti patted Seto's head. 

Seto moved his head away from the hand and continued to stare ahead of him. 

"This child has been like this from his youth. He doesn't like to get close with anyone and treats them with coolness." Meti sounded slightly pained. "I hope you can change him there." He smiles. 

"Uh ... I will do my best ..." Atem smiled a bit ruefully as he thought, '... I think that's impossible though ...' 

"Grandfather." Seto looked like he couldn't stand hearing any more of this. "We're home!" He didn't wait for the carriage to stop as he grabbed Atem's hand and jumped out together. 

"Seto!" Meti was frightened as he watched the two jump out, just like that. 

Atem was slightly surprised but he quickly recovered from the shock. He steadied himself as he landed on the ground safely. 

'Oh?' Seto looked at him. 'Not bad.' He thought. "Ah, you should look forward to the days ahead." He told Atem. 

"Is ... is that so?" Atem managed a smile, while thinking to himself. 'Heh, I think the days ahead associating with him won't be quite as peaceful ...' 

----------------------

**_Author's Note:_**

_Seto: Hahaha, I never thought that you would be bought by me. _

Pharaoh: Damn ... author ... (Stares at Youlan) 

Youlan: I ... I'm sorry ... (Runs away) 

* * *

**Posted on July 17, 2004 by Rika.**


	7. seven

**Rika:** Here's the next chapter to this story, minna!

* * *

**Past Memory OVA**  
_Chapter 7_

* * *

Just as they entered the premises, the servants greeted them with their loud voices.

"Master Seto, welcome back." 

'Whoa ... I never thought he was from such a rich family ...' Atem sighed inwardly. 

"What are you doing? Come over here quickly." Seto called out to him. 

"Yes ..." 'This guy's attitude is so annoying.' He moved over towards the other, who led him to a room with some rather pleasing decorations. 

"From now on, this will be your room. My room is next door." Seto pointed towards the door next to the room. 

"Is that so? Then what should I be doing now?" Atem asked him. 

"What?" 

Atem decided to test him and said, "Didn't you just buy me? What should I do here?" 

"Eh ... About that ..." Seto began to ponder the question. 

'Ha Ha ... what an amusing man. He has to actually THINK about a question like this.' Atem chuckled. 

Suddenly, he patted the other's back ... or should we say he struck the other's back. 

"Ah!" Seto rubbed the place where he was hit. "Damn! Why did you hit me all of a sudden?!" 

"Heh, I just wanted to wake you up a bit. If you have any courage, you'd hit me right back." Atem then ran off. 

"Stop right there!" Seto began chasing after him. 

----------------------

"Hmm?" Meti was in the middle of reading some documents when he heard the sounds of children playing. Thinking that it was rather strange, he stood up to find out what was going on. When he reached the courtyard, he saw a scene that he couldn't believe he was watching. 

"Huh?!" He actually saw Seto chase Atem around the courtyard, both seemingly very happy about doing so. 

"Whoa! I can't believe it! The cold and aloof Master Seto would actually ..." 

"Who is that girl?! How could be be able to get along so well with him?" 

All of the servants stopped from their work as they watched the pair. 

'Heh, he is a good playmate after all.' Atem thought to himself. In a moment of carelessness, he let Seto catch up to him. "Ah!" 

"Heh, I've caught you ... whoa!" Seto lost his balance and the two fell into a heap. "Eh ..." He felt very embarrassed because their positions was rather ... 

Atem, on the other hand, didn't think much about it since they were both males. 

"I'm ... I'm sorry ..." Seto stood up, flustered, and helped Atem to his feet. 

"It's alright. At most, my clothes will need to be changed." He lightly patted himself, getting rid of the dust on himself. Atem then noticed that Seto's face looked as red as an apple. "Uh, why is your face so red?" 

"Eh ... it's nothing ..." Seto abruptly turned around and ran off. 

"Huh? Hey!" Atem was confused. 'What's up with him? Why did he leave so suddenly?' "What a disappointment. I was so happy playing like that ..." He watched the retreating figure of Seto running off from him. 'This is the first time I've played with a boy of my age. I never thought that it would be so amusing. I am confident ... that we would become good friends.' 

----------------------

**_Author's Corner:_**

_Youlan: Oh, oh, oh! I didn't know that Seto could blush like that. _

Seto: That's because you wrote the play like that. I usually don't blush! 

Pharaoh: Heh heh. Why don't you just come out and say that you're embarrassed by the whole thing? You Look So Cute! 

Seto: Damn you, Uro!!! 

* * *

**Posted on August 1, 2004.**


	8. eight

* * *

**Past Memory OVA**  
_Chapter 8_

* * *

'I ... what was with me just a moment ago? How could I have ended up playing with her ...'

Seto found himself unable to believe what he had just did. From his youth, his aloof temperament that seemed to follow him from his birth had already made it quite difficult for others to become close to him. Added to that was the fact that his parents had died when he was young, which deepened the cold feelings he felt towards others. In his family, he was not close to anyone else other than his grandfather Meti. Yet today he had started playing with a girl who he had only known for less than a day! 

"Hmm?" Unexpectedly, he felt that something about her was rather odd. 'Is she ... really a girl?' 

Earlier when he had accidentally fallen on top of her, she didn't have the usual embarrassed response most girls would do. On the contrary, she seemed to act like nothing was wrong, as if she was a boy like him. 

'If she isn't male, then her thinking is too open-minded!" He finally reached a conclusion and decided to believe that the latter was true. 'How could a boy be so beautiful? I must be thinking too much ...' Seto knocked at his head. "Stop imagining things. I better go read some papers ..." He headed towards the study. 

----------------------

"Oh ... I am so bored." Atem sat on the stone steps, feeling restless. After Seto had ran off unexpectedly, he didn't know how to pass the time. 

"What's wrong, little girl?" Meti noticed that Atem had a very bored expression on his face. "That reminds me. I don't even know what's your name." He squatted down to his level. 

"My name is At ... no, it's Betuké [1]." 'Whew ... I nearly told him my real name ...' 

"Betuké?" Meti repeated the name. "It's a good name, but I wonder why your parents chose it for you." 

"Ahahaha ... I don't know why either ..." 'Maybe you should go ask them why ...' [2] 

Meti decided to introduce himself as well. "I am Priest Meti, and the person you had been playing with is my grandson Seto." 

"Priest ... Meti?" Atem thought, 'Hey, I think I heard this name somewhere before ...' 

"I want to thank you for what happened, Betuké." Meti told Atem. 

"Huh? What did I do?" Other than playing with Seto, he didn't do anything else. 

Meti smiled at him and sat down on the stone steps as well. "Seto has always treated others coldly since he was young. Added to that was the fact that my son and daughter-in-law had died from an accident at a point when he needed their love. So he began to gradually seal his heart away and refused to have any contact with other children of his age. This caused him to treat everyone else with distrust. But ..." He looked at Atem. "When he was with you eariler, I had a feeling that he had changed back to the old innocent Seto. He was smiling, the smile that I last saw five years ago. One that was full of happiness and no worry." 

"Then that means ... Seto's parents died when he was five?" Atem asked. 

Meti nodded. "When he had to see the bodies of his parents, he didn't shed a single tear. Everyone kept saying that he was grim to the point of being the devil. But no one knew that after the burial, Seto had gone to the shores of the Nile River by himself and allowed himself the tears that he tried so hard to hold back ... On the outside he may look strong, but he feels very lonely inside." 

'So ... he also had a period of sorrow and suffering ... just like me ...' Atem thought. 

"That's why I hope you can help him." 

"What?" 

Meti laughed. "Help him find his smile once more. This is the task I'm giving you." 

"I understand, Priest Meti." Atem stood up and ran towards the study. 

"Maybe that child could find a way to do it ..." Meti commented to himself as he watched Atem's retreating figure. 

----------------------

**_Translator's Notes:_**

[1] The name originally used here was De Lei Ku, which sounds like an rearranged name to Atem's original Chinese name used in this story. I had to change it to something more Egyptian sounding and decided to choose 'Betuk' which means 'watermelon head'. Don't ask me why I chose it; I probably wasn't even thinking clearly when I did that. 

[2] I changed the wording to some of the sentences because of the name change mentioned in note 1. The original lines went like this (if you're interested): 

"I am called Ku Lei ... that's not right, I am known as De Lei Ku. You can call me De Lei." [Whew ... I almost told him my real name ...] 

"De Lei?" Se Te repeated. "It's a good name, but why has 'Ku' [warehouse] been added to the end?" 

"Ahahaha ... I don't know either ..." [Go ask the priest who named me ...] 

**_Author's Corner:_**

_Seto: Damn! Why the heck did you write me so weak here?! _

Pharaoh: Ahaha! This time, it's you who has been made a fool of. 

Youlan: Hehehe ... I'll be leaving now ... (wants to slip away) 

Seto: Damn you! Don't even think of getting away from me! 

Youlan: Help! (a fugitive on the run) 

* * *

**Posted on August 11, 2004.**


	9. nine

* * *

**Past Memory OVA**  
_Chapter 9_

* * *

{**In the Study**}

Seto had been so engrossed in the document in his hands that he didn't even hear Atem's entry into the room or when he had stood behind him. 

'What is he looking at?' Atem, with an amused look, stood behind him as he gazed at the paper. 

"Hmm?" Seto felt someone behind him and turned around to look ... "AH!" 

"Ah?!" 

The two were surprised by the other at the same time. Seto was surprised because he hadn't expected to see Atem's face and Atem was surprised by the sudden yell from Seto. 

"You ... why were you standing behind me?" Seto asked, patting his chest. 'You nearly scared me to death ...' 

"I ... I only wanted to see what you were looking at ... Who asked you to abruptly yell like that ..." 'I was the one who was nearly scared to death by you ...' 

Atem felt the same uneasiness as the pair stood still for a long while. In the end it was Atem who broke the silence. "What were you looking at?" He picked up the paper that Seto had dropped in his shock. 

" ... Nothing ... Now give it back." Seto tried to take it back but Atem took a step back from him. 

'These details are?!' Atem's eyes widened. 

"You wouldn't understand it ... give it back to me." Seto snatched the paper away. 

Atem asked, surprised, "You're so young but you're already studying magic?!" 

'What?! How did she know that this is about magic?!' Seto's surprise was just as great as Atem's. He held the paper as he responded, "You can read these characters?!" 

"Uh ..." He thought, 'I'm finished ... those are written in the official style ... commoners aren't supposed to be able to read them ...' 

"Tell me!" Seto continued to ask. 

' ... I don't have any other choice ...' Abruptly, Atem turned around to run from the study. 

"Wait!" Seto chased after him. 'The power I felt from her was odd already ...' he thought. 'Now she can understand the characters written on this paper ... that means ...' In a quick flash of movement, he had grabbed a hold of Atem's clothes. 'She is most certainly not a commoner!' This is what his intuition told him. 

"Let me go!" Atem began to struggle to free himself, and in a moment of carelessness, RIP! The sounds of clothes ripping were heard ... 

'Ah?!' Both of them inwardly voiced the same surprise, especially Seto because he was the one who shredded Atem's clothing. 

'Ra!' Seto was extremely embarrassed, but he took a cautious look and ... 'What?! How could this be?! How is this possible?!' He couldn't believe what his eyes told him. 

'I'm finished ... I've been discovered ...' Atem didn't feel encouraged by what these turn of events. 

"You ... you're a man?!" 

----------------------

{**In the Study**} 

"You're saying ... that you're the eldest Princess ... Eh ... the Crown Prince?" Seto spoke after listening to Atem's explanation. 

"That's right ... I never thought that after leaving the palace, so many amusing things would happen to me ..." 

"Then what are you planning to do?" Seto sat at his desk. "You can't be staying at my place forever." 

"I know that ... but I really don't want to go back there ..." 'I'll have to dress as a female again ... I won't do it ...' 

'This guy ... don't tell me he wants to live here with me.' Seto thought, a bit displeased. He suddenly thought of a good idea. 'It may just work ...' "Hey!" 

"What?" 

"Do you want to regain your status as the Crown Prince?" Seto asked. 

"Aren't you speaking of the obvious here?" Atem glared at him. 'You're supposed to be Priest Meti's grandson. Act like it.' 

"If we were to do this ..." Seto begin to detail his plan to Atem. 

"Hey! This sounds pretty good." Atem was interested. "But what should I do?" He asked. 

Seto laughed. "Hehehe, you'll have to find 'him'." 

"... Do you mean ...?" 'Can it be ...' 

Atem had an idea as to the identity of that person when Seto dragged him out of the residence. "Let's go look for that guy. Don't worry. My grandfather is easy to lie to." 

"You ... it's your grandfather's misfortune to have a grandson like you ..." 

----------------------

**_Author's Corner:_**

_Youlan: This chapter signifies the entry for the main point for this story ... Ah! The ending seems so odd ... _

Pharaoh: It seems that the day for me regaining my true identity is fast approaching. 

Seto: (looking at the script) ... Why does this story need to be so complicated ... 

Youlan: It's a response to the audience's request. Ah! (Suddenly, a copy of the script flies over) 

Yami Youlan: ... Stop shifting blame ... it's obvious that you're trying to drag out the story ... 

* * *

**Posted on August 25, 2004.**


	10. ten

* * *

**Past Memory OVA**  
_Chapter 10_

* * *

****

**In Another Study**

"Grandfather?" After knocking on the door, Seto entered the study. 

"Seto? What is it?" Meti asked, not lifting his head as he continued to read some document in front of him. He added, "Is Betuké with you?" 

'Betuké?' Seto thought. 'Who is that?' He saw Atem point to himself with a finger. 

'That's my female name.' He mouthed. 

"Is that so?" He thought silently, 'What a strange name.' 1 

Seto moved to his grandfather's side and quietly whispered something in his ear. 

"Stop playing, Seto." Meti did not believe a word he said. 

' ... This was expected ...' Seto thought. He moved to stand next to Atem, asking him in a low voice, "Do you have something that can prove your identity?" 

"... I do have something ... but ..." Atem appeared to hesitate slightly. He took out an object wrapped in cloth. "This was made by my father ... but I haven't completed it yet ..." 

"What is it?" Seto asked. 'A linen bag?' 

Atem opened the bag and inside was pieces of a gold colored puzzle-like object. Seto picked up one of the pieces to get a closer look. 

"Not many people know that this was created by my father ... other than my father himself, I think only my mother, the six priests, you and I know about it." Atem said. 

Seto asked, "Did you say that the six priests know about this?" 

"They should know ..." Atem was not entirely certain of it. 

"Hmm ... maybe my grandfather was one of those six priests ..." He thought, 'might as well see if this works.' 

"Let me borrow this." Seto took the bag and tied it. He then placed it on Meti's desk. 

"Seto ..." Meti spoke while thinking to himself, 'What is wrong with this child today? Why is his conduct so unusual?' He felt it was very odd. 

"Grandfather, you know the item inside ..." Seto commented. 

Meti loosened the knot on the bag in confusion, and opened the bag. He looked inside and gasped. 

'This is ...?' 

---------------------

"Seto ... where did you get this?" Meti turned around and asked. 

"... Grandfather, do you know what this is?" Seto purposely avoided the question. 

"This is the current Pharaoh's - Akunamukanon's millenium item, created by him to preserve justice in Egypt! This is one of the seven millenium items, the millenium puzzle! Where did you get it?! Seto?!" 

Meti appeared to be very agitated, as well as nervous. Seto, seeing his grandfather's response to the object, was surprised. 

What power did that object have that could cause the normally calm and collected Meti to be so worried? 

" ... I borrowed it from him ..." Seto pointed towards Atem, who was standing next to him. 

"Betuké? What?" Meti looked to Atem, confused. The reason was Atem was currently wearing male clothing. (borrowed from Seto) 

"Uh ... Actually ... I am a boy ..." Atem explained. 

"In addition, he's the Crown Prince who had secretly snuck out of the palace." Seto added. 

'The Crown Prince?!' Meti was shocked. 

"Seto!" Atem yelled. 'Why the heck did you say that?!' 

"What?" Seto answered, not caring. 'He'll find out sooner or later.' 

"It's too early! He's not even prepared to hear this!" Atem shouted at him. 

"So what?! How long do you want this old man to prepare?!" Seto pointed at Meti. "If we keep delaying, he'll just think I'm talking nonsense!" Seto accused. 

"Even so, it's still too soon!" Atem screamed. 'How dare you call him an old man! No respect for your elders!' 

"Then how long were you planning to wait?!" Seto roared back. 'Why do you care about what I call him?!' 

The two continued to argue as Meti found himself unable to stop them for the moment. 

'What is going on here?!' Priest Meti wondered, his mind full of questions. 

---------------------

**_Translator's Note:_**

1 I changed this sentence. It originally stated, "Did you pronounce your name backwards?" but since that doesn't make sense with the names I chose for this story, I had to change it. 

---------------------

**_Author's Corner:_**

_Youlan: That was some fierce arguing at the end ... _

Pharaoh: It's his (Seto's) fault! It was too early! 

Seto: You're blaming me?! How long would it have been delayed if we were to do things your way?! You're the one who's wrong! 

Pharaoh: Damn! Where am I wrong?! It's obvious that you're wrong! What a guy, he won't even admit his mistakes! 

Seto: Damn!! I won't admit my mistakes?! You're the one with a backward way of thinking! 

The two start arguing again ... 

Youlan: (takes out ear plugs and ignores the two) 

* * *

**Posted on September 11, 2004.**


	11. eleven

**Rika's Message**

Heh, I have a bit of free time right now, so I'm posting an update to this story faster than I usually do. 

_Roanna Luna_: Frankly, I don't know why it's written like that. I guess Youlan made the characters a bit telepathic, since they seem to know what the other is thinking at a given moment.

* * *

**Past Memory OVA**  
_Chapter 11_

* * *

"That's enough! Stop arguing!" Meti barked, his voice stopping the dispute the two were having.

"Hmph!" The two turned their heads away, refusing to look at the other. 

'What is wrong with these two? Were they born as natural enemies?' Meti thought before asking, "Betuke ... you are ...?" 

"I am actually ..." Atem stopped for a minute before revealing his identity. "I am the son of the current Pharaoh, Akunamukanon, the Crown Prince Atem. This is the first time I've used my true identity with anyone, Priest Meti." 

"Crown Prince? But he should have ... sixteen years ago ...!" 

Meti had nearly revealed about the forbidden ceremony sixteen years ago. Hastily, he covered his mouth with his hand and turned away from the two. 

"Grandfather?" 

"Priest Meti?" 

Both Atem and Seto found Meti's actions to be rather odd. 

"It's nothing ..." Meti turned back towards them. "... Then the Queen had you dressed as a girl?" 

"Hmm ... how annoying ..." Atem leaned on the wall a bit mournfully. "Whenever I ask my mother, I could never find out the reason why ... she only tells me that it's for my safety ..." 

'The Queen is trying to protect you, I'm quite sure ... Because the chances a female member of the royal succeeding to the throne are so slight, there wouldn't be as many people trying to assassinate you in an attempt to secure the throne to themselves.' Meti thought. "But continuing like this isn't the answer either ... after all, you're male. You can't always be pretending to be female. Sooner or later you'll be discovered. Hmm ... what should we do ..." Meti started to ponder the dilemma. 

"Grandfather, what about this?" Seto explained the plan he had thought up to his grandfather. 

"Oh?" Meti thought proudly, 'I never thought that you would be so clever. You even thought up a plan already.' 

"How about it? Grandfather, do you think it would work?" Seto asked. 'We only need to exploit the Egyptian's superstitious nature in order to easily accomplish our goals.' 

"Haha, I'm proud of you." Meti laughed as he suddenly slapped Seto's shoulder. 'With your brains and personality, you may end up inheriting my rank.' 

"That hurts!" Seto called out quietly. 'What did the old fellow think of this time?' 

"Then Your Highness, do you know of Seto's plan?" 

"Yes." 

"I think you should first return to the palace. It's best that we wait until the day you turn eleven before we go ahead with the plan." 

Meti then got a carriage ready for Atem. When Atem was about to enter it, Seto suddenly grabbed his arm. 

"Wait a minute! You're still dressed in male attire!" 

"Ah?!" Atem realized it himself. 'I almost forgot ...' "What should I do? Do you have any girl's clothing?" Atem looked around. 

"Hmm ... come here." Seto pulled him towards a room. 

"What?" It was obvious that this was a girl's room but it looked like it hadn't been lived in for a long time. 

"This is my younger sister's room." Seto spoke as he opened a wardrobe. 

"You have a younger sister?!" This was the first time Atem had heard of it. 

"She's dead. She died with my parents." In Seto's hands were a pile of clothes. 

"Uh ... I'm sorry ..." He really regretted what he had just said. 

"Anyway, I've already forgotten that I had a younger sister ... take them." Seto passed over to him a pile of girl's clothing. "I wonder if they can be worn or not ... these clothes were from five years ago ..." Seto moved to the dresser to look for jewelry worn by girls. 

Atem changed into one of the outfits. What a surprise, it fit exactly! 

"It looks pretty good ..." Seto had taken out a pile of jewelry. 

"Your younger sister ..." Atem had a sudden thought. 'She couldn't have been able to wear this outfit five years ago, right? How scary ...' He quickly shook his head. "... I must be thinking too much ..." 

"That outfit was prepared for her to wear on her eleventh birthday ..." Seto threw to him the jewelry he had just found. "I think you know how to wear those, right? There's some makeup here ... but I think you don't want to use them." 

Seto saw Atem's face darken for a moment at the mention of makeup. 

"... Thank you ..." Now Atem had completed his look. 

'This guy actually looks a lot like a young girl ...' Seto watched Atem for a moment, sighing softly. 

" ...What are you thinking about?" Atem felt the look Seto was giving him a bit odd. "If you're planning on telling me that I am a witch, then forget about it ... my temper isn't that great ..." Atem left the room. 

"Hah, how intelligent." Soon after, Seto followed him. 

"Damn ..." Atem looked a bit angry at that. He entered the carriage. " ... Find some time to come to the palace." He told Seto. "If I have to spend all day playing with other girls, I'm suffering in hell." The carriage began to move as he finished the sentence. 

" ...I'll consider it ..." Seto returned to his room. "Argh!" He discovered that Atem had forgotten to take his puzzle with him. " ... The idiot ..." 

'Looks like I'll have to make a trip to the royal palace after all ...' 

----------------------

**_Author's Corner:_**

_Seto: There's a good reason why you would lose your memory ... you've even forgotten about that item ... _

Pharaoh: What?! 'Say that again!' 

Seto: It looks like the dwarf's brain capacity isn't that large ... (He knows what will happen but says it anyway.) 

Pharaoh: Damn you, Seto!! (The two start arguing and fighting) 

Youlan: (takes out ear plugs) Here we go again ... 

* * *

**Posted on September 19, 2004.**


	12. twelve

**Rika's Notes:**

_Roanna Luna_: Yeah, you're probably right. Too bad she didn't get the chance to correct that. 

* * *

**Past Memory OVA**  
_Chapter 12_

* * *

****

**In the Harem Quarters of the Palace**

"Uro ...!" 

Atem and Meti heard the yelling of the Queen once they stepped into the harem. 

"Priest Meti ... you better cover your ears ..." Atem used his hands to cover his. 

"What?" Meti hadn't understood his meaning when the Queen angrily entered the room. 

"URO! Where did you run off to these past few days?! I've looked for you everywhere! I've even thought you were kidnapped by an enemy nation! These past few days I couldn't eat or sleep because I was worried about your safety! Do you even know what trouble you may have caused?!" The Queen continued to shout. 

"Just look ... now you see why I told you to cover your ears ..." Atem commented to Meti. 

"Uh ... right ..." Meti found himself doing the same thing as Atem. 'I never thought that the usually gentle and elegant Queen would scold someone like this ...' Meti thought, surprised. It looks like the image of the Queen in his mind would have to be changed ... 

"Oh? Meti? Are you here?" After venting her anger, the Queen noticed him. 

"Yes. I found the Crown Prince yesterday." Meti answered. 

'You ... you know that Uro is ...' The Queen was shocked. 

"Mother ... I was the one who told him ..." Atem explained to his mother. "Priest Meti is someone who deserves our trust. I think you know this yourself ..." 

'... Deserving of our trust?!' The Queen most certainly didn't think so. If it wasn't for Meti's mistake sixteen years ago during that ceremony, her pitiful daughter wouldn't have been killed! 

'The Queen must still be unforgiving about the mistake I made sixteen years ago ...' Meti thought guiltily. Because of Panab having some problems, they had no choice but to stop the execution of their plan. It was also because of the failure of their plan, the Queen had no other option but to sacrifice the Princess. As a result, Meti still felt responsible for what had occurred. 

(AN: But both of them didn't know that someone had actually saved the Princess ...) 

" ... Uro ... leave us ... I have something to say to Priest Meti." She told him. 

"Yes, mother." He thought to himself, 'Fortunately, mother didn't ask me why I secretly left the palace ...' 

After Atem had left, the Queen faced Meti. "Let us speak in here, Priest Meti ..." 

----------------------

**The Queen's Chambers**

The Queen had Meti seated in one of the chairs. She asked him, "Meti ... have you told anyone about Uro being a male?" 

"I haven't." Meti answered. '... Is the Queen planning on keeping my mouth shut?' 

As he thought, the Queen asked one of her servants to bring a chest of gems and jewelry. 

"Take these with you. If you think that isn't enough, just tell me." 

"Your Highness? What is the meaning of this?" Meti asked. 

"You should be very clear on what this means." The Queen replied. 

"I won't accept these items." Meti didn't bother to glance at the gems. 

"Then what do you need? A salary raise? A higher government position? As long as you ask, I can give it to you." 

"Your Highness!" Meti finally couldn't help himself and shouted out. 'Does she think of me as a greedy man?!' "My integrity hasn't sunk down to that level! You don't have to resort to such measures to silence me!" 

Resolutely, Meti turned to leave, taking nothing with him. 

"Priest Meti, please wait a moment." The Queen called out to him. "I'm very sorry. Although I know that what I just did was useless, I still want to protect Uro." She looked at Meti, her expression was one of distinct imploring. "Please, don't reveal this. I only have this son left ..." 

"But you can't keep on hiding it like this forever. Sooner or later, someone will find out." Meti spoke. 

"I know ... but right now, I don't have any other way ..." The Queen sat back in her chair sadly. 

"This is the reason why I came here today, Your Highness." Meti stepped forward. "But I have failed before in the past. Even so, are you willing to believe in me and entrust this to me?" Meti asked. 

"Are you saying you have a plan?" The Queen did quite believe him. 

"That's right. Right now, we're all waiting for your decision." Meti respectfully waited for her response, standing at her side. 

The Queen considered it for a while. After debating with herself, she made a choice. 

"It's all in your hands now, Priest Meti." 

----------------------

**_Author's Corner:_**

_Youlan: Hehehe ... It seems in the end, I'm still dragging out the story ... _

Yami Youlan: ... How long are you going to drag this out? 

Youlan: Hehe ... in the next chapter, the riddle will be disclosed. 

Yami Youlan: Damn ... before that happens, let me show you how hell looks like! 

Youlan: (In the End: Had to stay in the hospital for a whole month before being released ...) 

Yami Youlan: You deserved it ... since you dragged it out for so long ... 

* * *

**Posted on September 30, 2004.**


	13. thirteen

**Rika's Notes:**

Yep, I'm back! This chapter seems to be the final chapter that Youlan wrote for this story, but I'm sure it's not finished yet though. I hope she'll remember to continue writing more chapters or else this whole fanfic will end up being on hiatus or something. 

On to the responses we go ... 

_Hakudoshi-chan_: Thanks for reviewing and yes, the chapters are short. I wish they were longer but I'm not the one who can decide that. 

_Proxima Centauri_: Yeah, it would be rather strange for her to instinctively trust the man who she believed was responsible for her daughter's death. I'm surprised she didn't try to kill him for that. 

Maybe you're right, I tend to post these things up in a hurry without checking for grammar or spelling mistakes.

* * *

**Past Memory OVA**  
_Chapter 13_

* * *

"Oh, I'm so bored ..." Atem was spacing out as he sat alone on the stone steps. 'It's so much more amusing when I'm with that guy ... unlike those girls ...' He shifted his line of vision towards a group of young maids that were about three meters away from him.

'I think they truly believe that I'm a girl ... I don't know whether I should weep or laugh at them.' 

"Your Highness?" 

'Here they come ...' 

The group of young girls ran towards him only to find Atem missing when they reached the steps. 

"Wha? She's missing?" 

"Where did she go?" 

The group looked around them as they searched for a while, but couldn't find Atem. They decided to shift their focus and do a search in another location. 

"Whew ... They're finally gone ..." Atem was hiding in one of the large trees as he watched the group go. "If I were stuck with them, it would be hard for me to get away ..." He sat down on one of the branches as his hand accidentally bumped into the place where his Millenium Puzzle would usually be at. "What?! This ... this can't be ..." He realized that the Puzzle was missing! 

"I must have forgotten about it and left the Puzzle at Seto's place. What should I do?" Atem was very worried but suddenly an cold and aloof voice called out to him. 

"Hey! Are you looking for this?" 

'Hmm? Why does this voice sound so familiar?' Atem looked in the direction the voice came from and nearly fell out of the tree. 

"Se ... Seto?!" He couldn't believe his eyes as he looked at the person standing under the tree. Seto chose this moment to wave a cloth bag he was holding at him as he lifted his head to stare at Atem. 

"You ... why are you here?" Atem climbed down from the tree vigorously. 

"No reason. It's just that I found something at my home that shouldn't be there." Seto answered. 

"Oh? And that is?" Atem looked at the bag Seto was holding. 

"Did you finally find out for youself?" Seto threw the bag over to Atem as he spoke. The other man caught the bag and opened it. 

'What?! I really did leave it at his home ...' 

Seto spoke, "Just as I thought. A dwarf's brain capacity is so small that he could even forget about such an important item ..." 

"Damn you! What did you say?!" A blue vein appeared on Atem's forehead as he thought angrily, 'Is this guy courting death?!' 

"Heh heh. Do I need to clarify what I just said?" Seto was completely disregarding Atem at this moment. 

"Damn you!" Atem felt his nerves were about to burst. "Now you've gotten me mad!" 

Before Seto had a chance to respond, Atem began to draw from his dark powers. 

'This ... what is this?' Seto was shocked to see this at first, as the surrounding area became dark. 

"You better take back what you said or else don't even think of ever leaving this place!" 

"Humph ..." Seto thought to himself, 'Does he think he can beat me with that kind of small magic?' 

Just as the pair were about to fight it out, a loud voice shouted out to them. 

"Your Highness! Seto! What are you two doing?!" Meti had felt the ebb of power from a distance. "It's too dangerous! What happened to have caused this?" He asked loudly. 

"It was his fault!" The pair pointed at each other at the same time as it looked like another fight was about to break out. 

"Damn you! Don't imitate me!" 

"You're the one who's copying me!" 

Completely ignoring Meti, who was still standing near them, the pair began their bickering once more. 

"Stop that! Your Highness, Seto!" What followed was a long lecture from Meti. 

Almost on cue, the two thought of the same thing ... 'It's all your fault!' 

----------------------

**_Author's Corner:_**

_Youlan: It seems that recently, I've unexpectedly become fond of making the lead characters suffer. _

Yami Youlan: ... I've urged you not to do that so often ... 

Youlan: Eh? (She suddenly senses a rise in ill feelings behind her) 

The Stars of the Story: Damn you! Do you want to die now? 

Youlan: I want to announce this in advance - the next chapter will be even more amusing. (Runs for her life) 

The Stars of the Story: Don't even think about it! Let's beat her up! 

**Rika:** Is it me or is this chapter completely pointless? 

* * *

**Posted on October 6, 2004. Updated on October 12, 2004.**


	14. fourteen

**Rika's Notes:** It seems that there's another chapter to this fanfic, after all. 

_Proxima Centauri_ - Yes, sometimes writers do end up writing chapters with some of the material being rather silly and pointless. It becomes rather bothersome when it ends up appearing in every other chapter though. I hope Youlan starts revealing the plot soon or it'll be very tedious for people to read pages of a story that goes on and on ...

* * *

**Past Memory OVA**  
_Chapter 14_

* * *

When Meti had finished his long lecture, the two boys slinked away immediately. Once out of Meti's hearing range, Atem began to shout angrily at Seto.

"It's all your fault! If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be scolded by him too!" 

"Humph!" Seto replied indifferently to the angry young man behind him. 

"Damn this guy!" Seeing that Seto wasn't paying him any kind of respect, Atem felt very resentful. No one had ever dared to treat him like this! He asked, "Can't you show any kind of proper courtesy to someone who speaks to you?" 

"I show respect and courtesy only to people who deserve it." Seto had clearly stated that he didn't believe Atem was worthy of his respect. 

'I'll only hurt my own health if I get angry with this fellow ...' Atem decided to turn around and go in the opposite direction. 

"Hey!" Seto called out. "Shouldn't you express some gratitude when someone returns your lost property to you?" 

"I am so sorry for troubling you and I am very grateful for your assistance!" Atem answered, very unwillingly. 

"Heh ..." Seto seemed to purposely want to pick a fight with him. 

"Humph! You can go now!" Atem pointed towards a direction, wanting the other to leave. 

"I am very pleased to do so!" Seto quickly left but as he was about to leave the seraglio behind him ... 

"Hey?!" 

"You ... you are ... ?!" 

He had been surrounded by the group of maids who had been searching for Atem. 'What have I gotten myself into ...?' Seto felt a bit uneasy because he remembered a time when a group of emperor penguins had just been added to a zoo and the people were fighting for the chance to admire the sight of them. Right now, he felt like the penguins as the many pairs of eyes were 'admiring' him. 

"Wow ... a boy!" One of the maids pointed at him, her eyes wide. 

"This is the first time I've seen a boy my age." Another maid circled around him. 

"Heh, you look pretty good." A third girl began to blush slightly as she gazed at him curiously. 

It wasn't strange that these girls would have such a reaction to him since they were sent into the palace at a very young age and had no encounters with boys their age, other than Atem. To have a boy suddenly appear in their midst would, of course, be a cause of curiosity. 

'What ... what is going on ...' Seto now felt like a statue that was created for others to admire. He had been forced into standing awkwardly in front of these girls, wanting to slip away but not knowing how to do so. 

In another area, someone was watching the events unfold. 

' ... what an idiot ... it's not any fun to be stuck with those people ...' Atem watched the other boy, considering something inwardly. '... I better go save him ...' Seeing the other's look of loss of what to do, all sense of manly dignity gone sealed the deal. 

"What are you doing?" Atem spoke as he approached the group slowly. In order to avoid his true identity from being revealed, he painstakingly imitated how a female would speak and act in front of them. 

"Your Highness?" The girls were surprised at Atem's sudden appearance. The leader of the group explained the situation. "It's like this, Princess. We ... just found a boy here ..." 

"Oh?" Atem shot a look at Seto, pretending that he didn't know who he was. His eyes clearly belied what he was thinking, which was 'You better not pull anything funny on me now or else I won't be able to help you!' 

"Your Highness ..." Seto looked back, thinking, 'I'm not that stupid! I just want to get away from them!' Following Atem's lead, he also acted like it was the first time the two had met. 

It seemed that the pair were natural actors since the maids didn't notice anything wrong with them. 

"Aren't you ... oh! Are you Priest Meti's grandson?" Atem asked, while muttering to himself, 'How hateful! I don't want to speak with such feminine undertones ...' 

Seto was trying his hardest to control the muscles on his face for he feared he was about to burst out laughing. "That's right. I am honored that Your Highness remembers me." Seto felt rather silly saying this but ... 'Heh heh, I never thought you could imitate a female this well?!' He continued to hold back his laughter. 

"In that case, come with me. Priest Meti is very worried about you." Atem turned away slowly, signaling to Seto to follow behind him. The other boy, anxious to get away from those annoying girls, quickly followed him. 

----------------------

**An Area in the Seraglio's Garden**

"Wahahaha!" Seto was finally unable to hold back any longer and began laughing wildly, facing the heavens. 

"Humph ... have you laughed enough yet?" Atem glared at him. If it wasn't because he pitied the other boy, he wouldn't have bothered to act like that to help him. 

"Heh heh, not yet." Seto turned to answer him before continuing to laugh. 

"Once you're finished, get out of here immediately!" Atem really didn't want to pay any more attention to this ungrateful boy. 

"Hey ..." Seeing that Atem was truly angry with him, Seto called out to him. "Don't forget about our plan. I think my grandfather has already mentioned it to the Queen." 

"I know." Atem replied as Seto nodded back before he began to walk away from the garden. But before he left, he purposely asked, "Are you sure you'll remember it?" 

"Damn you! I'll carve what I am supposed to do onto my body! Is that enough for you?!" Seto, hearing the furious voice behind him, smiled slightly and quickly made his way out of the palace so he could leave with Meti. Once they returned home, they began making arrangements on how to best carry out their plan. 

----------------------

**_Author's Corner:_**

_Youlan: I don't know if this style of humor in this chapter is suited to everyone's liking ... _

Yami Youlan: ... I can't see what's so funny here ... 

Youlan: That's because you're a log ... you don't have any emotions ... 

Yami Youlan: Damn ... What did you say? 

Youlan: Eh ... 

* * *

**Posted on October 12, 2004.**


End file.
